


Finding Truth

by Syrus



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Male MC, Spoilers for Seven's true name, Spoilers for both Secret Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus/pseuds/Syrus
Summary: Seven thought he understood his world and his part in it until everything came crashing down.  No matter how he tried to push him away, MC was there to help him pick up the pieces.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present to CJStarry! Happy Birthday! She requested a fic with male!MC/Seven, so here it is!

The last year of my life had been an emotional rollercoaster, and honestly, in the end of it all, it felt like I would never be the same. Looking back to the fateful day that the ‘unknown’ person had led me toward Rika’s apartment, I wonder now if I would change anything I did that day. Would I have refused to go to the apartment all together knowing what I do now? I really don’t have a good answer to that. 

* * * 

The start of everything was light hearted enough, where one Saeyoung Choi, then known to me only as 707 through the chat room, insisted to the rest of the RFA members that I was a girl beyond a doubt, even when I'd let them know that I, MC, definitely was not. On getting to know him on the following days, I realized that he knew the truth, and just wanted to see everyone's reactions when it inevitably came out that I certainly was not a female. Thinking on the way that Zen flirted with me made me snort to myself since he really had no idea, or just didn't want to believe that the converse was true. All of those things hardly mattered when darker truths about Rika and V began to come to light. 

 

While a lot of what happened turned my world upside down, I suppose that couldn’t even hold a candle to what the people of the RFA had to go through, specifically Saeyoung. I gulped as just thinking of him made my heart flutter. Another thing I never expected at the end of this twisted road was to fall in love. It almost made me laugh in irony to have fallen in love with him, but something about him made me unable to help myself. 

The fun exchanges we shared in the chatrooms in those first days made me want to get to know him better, and then meeting him in person during the bomb scare in Rika’s apartment made me know that I’d fallen and fallen hard. I’d never fallen in love so easily in the past, but he drew me in both with his lighthearted jokes and his earnest desire to protect the people he cared about around him. The times I looked into his eyes, I could only see a good person, no matter what he thought about himself. 

No matter what he thought about me. I suppose it hurt a bit to have him shut me out completely when I first met him in person, finally to flat out tell me that he only felt friendship toward me. I had to find a way to be okay with that, since no one could help whom they fell in love with. I swallowed down any further confessions of feelings and love, and I vowed to stick with him until the end, knowing that even if I couldn’t be with him, perhaps I could find some solace in being by his side to provide at least some support through what would likely be some tough times. 

Dealing with the agency he betrayed, finding the brother that hated him now. I couldn’t even fathom what he was going through with all of this, but I knew that I would try my best to show him that he could depend on me, no matter what our relationship was. Even if…I had to keep my distance. 

Neither of us had any idea that we would be tangling with both Saeyoung's agency and his brother so quickly when Vanderwood made off with Saeran, thinking he was Saeyoung. We might have made a rushed plan to deal with Vanderwood and get Saeran back safely, but none of the plans were designed to deal with any of us possibly getting shot. I ran on pure adrenaline as I drove us away from gunfire from the agency and raced over to a safe house where we could regroup for a night. Saeyoung had no interest in tending his wounds, only wanting to make sure the agency wouldn't find us and that all of us were safe. 

How easily this man pushed away thinking about himself to protect all of us...even at cost to himself. If I wasn't already so hopelessly in love with him, I knew that I certainly was now. It was when all of us decided to at least attempt sleep, deciding it best if we just crowd together in the living room and take turns staying awake to make sure nothing went wrong in the night, when I realized that Saeyoung wasn't in the room with the rest of us. 

I trusted that Vanderwood would be able to deal with Saeran on their own, and I did a quick search for Saeyoung, finding him in one of the few other rooms in the safe house. He'd moved to face the back wall of the room furthest from the door, and though I couldn't hear much, the way his body jerked revealed that he was softly crying. I instantly felt my heart clench to see him in this much pain, especially since he'd been doing a rather good job of hiding it all until I saw him now. But, was I that surprised? So much was going on, so much of what he thought true in his life were lies, and on top of all of that, he'd gotten shot. 

I felt slightly bad for intruding on such a personal moment, but it just wasn't in me to just leave him alone like this. I took in a careful breath and softly spoke to get his attention as I approached him, "Saeyoung..." 

He turned slowly, and I felt my heart clench again to see the tears running from his eyes, and he wiped his face with little care, appearing to be far too tired to be that fastidious, and he replied hoarsely, "MC. I'm sorry. I needed a moment." 

I knew what he told me, I knew that he already said that he felt nothing toward me other than friendship, but I couldn't stop myself from offering something more than just words. I moved a little closer to him, and I reached a shaking hand forward to rest companionably on his good shoulder and said, "It's okay. I just wanted to check on you." 

My eyes showed my obvious worry and likely my feelings for him too. In a situation like this, it was hard to hide anything, I supposed. I had to keep my own eyes from tearing up to see the pain on his face, not only from his arm, but from his brother's behavior toward him as well. His deep, honey colored eyes swirled with a mix of emotions that left me breathless, and he finally responded, "I'm fine." 

Fine was the last thing he was, both emotionally and physically. He didn't appear to be upset at my touch, so I felt myself get drawn just a little closer to him. What was I doing? I stopped questioning my own actions and moved to throw an arm around his neck and good shoulder, pulling him in for a loose hug, mostly because I didn't want to injure his arm any worse. I just wanted to prove that I really was there for him, no matter what. 

I flattened my hand on the top of his back and I whispered, "We'll make it through this." 

It appeared that he finally allowed himself just one moment of weakness as he let his face rest against my neck, letting the rest of his tears run out, and I tried, mostly unsuccessfully, to hold my own tears in. I wanted to be strong for him, but there was only so much pain I could see him being put through before it got to me too, I supposed. I held on as long as it took for him to regain his composure, and then as we parted, I gave him a vulnerable look, wishing there was more I could do in this whole situation. 

A sad half smile came to his lips and he looked away, his cheeks coloring at his show of weakness, and he said, "Thanks." 

I couldn't help but gulp and try to dry my own eyes, also blushing at how I wanted nothing more than to just take him into my arms and never let him go again, but I pushed that feeling down, not wanting to think too hard on it. It was of no use, especially since I was just here as his friend. Just...his friend. I kept looking away as he collected himself, and I honestly tried to do the same. 

I never expected that the next day we would be stepping straight into hell, and I wondered if I would have just held onto Saeyoung that night knowing that next morning we would be dragged from the safe house straight to Mint Eye because Saeran betrayed our location to them. But, that was the least of our worries on finding out that both V and Rika had more bombshells to drop on us, the biggest being that Rika was alive and the root of all of Saeyoung and Saeran's troubles. 

I was shocked, but I'm sure that Saeyoung's world was shaken to the core. If the look on his face when we saw Rika sitting on that throne told me anything, it was this. How I longed to protect him from all of these people, all of these events, but we were helpless. All I could do was watch Saeyoung as he attempted to deal with everything that was dumped on him and his worsening wound. I couldn't help but crouch next to him when he couldn't help sitting down, and when V entered our cell, I just glared at him, not that he could tell, but it still made me feel a little better. 

Though, when Saeyoung jumped up and began to throttle V against the bars of our cell, I hardly had the heart to stop him, only lightly pulling him back to save Saeyoung from injuring himself worse. V deserved so much more than just this for the pain he'd put both Saeyoung and his brother though, and for what? His twisted love for Rika? The whole thing made me sick. 

Perhaps then my emotions were already being pulled in all directions when the robot cat that Saeyoung created finally made an appearance. The look of concern in his eyes as he told me to eat the tomatoes it brought made me have to gulp down my tears, and though I wanted to tell him that he should be the one eating them for strength since he was the one who was injured, I did this for him, since I knew he wouldn't accept anything but this. I promised myself that I would then do whatever I could to help him after we finally got to go home. 

* * * 

Nothing was easy when we finally got there, though. Dealing with V's death and Rika's return were each one thing, but...how could everyone just move on with all the truths about events in the past coming to light? How could Saeyoung and Saeran move forward? Even with me finally returning to my normal life after all the things that went down with Mint Eye, I still tried to spend as much time with Saeyoung as I could. It's not as though I could let him go after all that happened, let alone anyone else in the RFA. 

Perhaps now with all the dirty laundry finally aired, the organization could do some real good for people. Though, the fate of the RFA was far from my mind as I watched Saeran's slow recovery from the drugs and brainwashing Mint Eye gave him. It would be a hard road, but I would continue to stand behind Saeyoung for as long as it all took. It really wasn't easy, especially when Saeyoung decided to break Saeran out of the hospital due to the staff deciding to transfer him to the psychiatric ward. 

I knew that being more isolated was the last thing Saeran needed, but he was making it so difficult for the doctors and nurses to treat him that Saeyoung was forced to take full responsibility for his care on himself. Even when Saeran said over and over that he would rather kill him, would rather die himself than go with him. I felt so helpless...I wish I knew what I could do to let Saeran see that Saeyoung never stopped thinking about him, never really abandoned him. 

But, I was stuck on the outside of this situation. I was just...a friend. I took in one more breath. This certainly wasn't the time to be thinking of my own feelings. I had to put them all aside for him. I'd get over him...right? I wasn't holding out much hope there, but I had to focus on something else than how he'd never feel the same way. 

I tried to visit Saeyoung whenever I could, but with Saeran in such a sensitive condition, our meetings were short and strained. I could see how tired he looked, how sad, and I cursed myself again for being unable to do anything to help him. I tried at least to tell him to call me whenever he needed help, or someone to talk to, and he always looked a little thankful for that, but he insisted that this was something he just had to deal with on his own. 

He really needed to try taking less on himself, but this was his brother. I'm sure he felt so guilty for what happened to him that he couldn't avoid taking responsibility for everything, at least in his own mind. Though when I got an unexpected call from Saeyoung in the middle of the day asking me to come over, I didn't even hesitate. He never asked me to come...never seemed to want to share any of his burdens before. If he was asking now, something serious must have happened. 

I rushed over to his place as quickly as I could, and I found him waiting for me down in the lot with his cars, where we usually met. But that was the last thing about this meeting that was usual. As he walked up to me, I could see that his face was puffy and his eyes red-rimmed from crying, and far more importantly, there were dark bruises in the shape of hands all around his neck. My eyes widened in absolute shock and worry, and I moved toward him quickly, "Saeyoung! Are you alright?" 

He took in a slow breath, lightly touching his throat, before he spoke, "I'm fine. I...just..." 

His voice was slightly hoarse, as I'd noticed on the phone, but I never expected to find him like this. What had Saeran almost done...? The thought was scary enough, so I pushed it away, and I focused on him again, realizing small tremors were shaking his shoulders just slightly enough to miss them if one wasn't paying attention, but I couldn't help but be hyper focused on him in that moment. Maybe I'd be embarrassed by my actions later, but now, I moved straight on my gut and pulled him right into my arms. 

This time, I wrapped him tight in my arms in a way that I'd always wanted to, but my only aim here was to comfort him while he so obviously was in pain, and I whispered to him, "God...Saeyoung..." 

My hands ran comforting strokes over his shoulders and down his back...I was just so glad he was alive, so glad he was alright. It wasn't the first time I'd thought those things, but to have almost lost him without knowing shook me to the core and made me cling just a little tighter to him in that realization. Maybe he didn't feel the same way, but I wouldn't know what I would do if he just left my life like that. 

His body shook a little more and suddenly he'd thrown his arms around me to clutch me back in a hug that squeezed the air out of me and made the most heart wrenching sob as he buried his face in my neck. After getting over the shock of being hugged back so tightly, I continued my comforting strokes on his back, my heart aching to see him like this. I wanted to protect him from this kind of pain, but all I could do was this. 

"It's alright...everything is alright..." I whispered almost mindlessly into his hair, just wanting to do anything that I could to comfort him. 

If this was all I could do, I decided that I had to do a damn good job of it. Finally, when his grip loosened on me slightly, I pulled back a little to see tears still running down his face, so I raised my hands to wipe them away, my heart twinging again to see the pain swirl in his beautiful eyes. God...I'd confirmed it in my mind over and over and over, but I loved this man. I couldn't stand to see him like this, and I just wanted to pour my entire heart out to him, even when I knew where everything stood between us. 

My hands were on his face, and I was sure everything I was thinking was in my eyes. I was never much good at hiding what I felt in a normal circumstance, but here, now...everything was laid bare for him to see. He let me see him in such a vulnerable state, and I couldn't help but do the same thing in return. It was as though we were frozen in time for a few moments, looking into each other's eyes, and then something just clicked in his mind and instantly his face flushed a deep red. 

My return blush was almost instantaneous, and I drew my hands awkwardly off of his face, looking down as he spoke almost sheepishly, "Thank you for coming." 

I shook my head, still hesitating to make eye contact and I softly replied, "Any time..." 

I couldn’t help but feel a little foolish then, though I knew that I’d be here for him time and again without even a second thought. I never wanted my feelings to be so obvious, but as much as I couldn’t help but feel the way I did about him, I also had a hard time hiding it in emotional situations such as these. Both of us were silent for what had to be some of the longest seconds of my life, but finally he spoke again, “Things might not be better, but finally I’m making progress with Saeran.” 

He took in a slow breath, and while I didn’t know exactly what was said between the two of them or what actually happened, I just had to trust that he knew best in this situation. Maybe I didn’t feel like it was the best of plans to continue living with a person that attempted to kill him, but I knew how much Saeyoung cared for Saeran. I would never even dream of trying to come in between them, in spite of the part of me that feared for his safety. 

“I’m…glad to hear that.” I replied softly, not knowing what else I could say, knowing that I’d demand to stay here with him if it were up to me, and at the same time reminding myself that I had no place here in that way. 

My mind was becoming a mess over the issue, so I decided to shelve the internal struggle for when I wasn’t standing right in front of him. I’d already revealed far more than I ever meant to, his blush and the way he avoided eye contact with me telling me that much. There was another awkward silence then, and he finally broke it, “I…really should get back to him now. I know things aren’t even close to better yet…but I feel like the worst of it is over.” 

I finally looked back at him then, right on the tip of my tongue about how I wanted to stay to make sure he was safe, to make sure nothing ever happened to him again, but I didn’t say it. It wasn’t my place, it wasn’t— 

The blush on Saeyoung’s face found a way to get deeper then as he added, his face very serious, “I’ll, uhh...need some more time with Saeran, but…would I be able to call you…when I’m free again?” 

This caused my thoughts to get completely dashed as I blinked at him for a moment. We’d gotten together many times before, and he’d never looked or sounded like this even when I’d been the one asking to see him. Something was obviously different, and that idea set my nerves on end. What was going through his mind? Would he be telling me things were too weird and that it’d be better if we spent time apart? 

I had to try taking in a slow breath to keep from feeling anxious, and I softly said, “Of course.” 

What else would I have said? The answer would always be yes, whether he wanted me back in the same way or not. I’d fallen for him, and there honestly was no way back. He just nodded to my answer and then shuffled a little awkwardly before saying, “I’ll go back now. Thanks for coming again.” 

I nodded as I watched him go back inside his home, and I wondered if I’d messed everything up with my inability to keep my own feelings in line when Saeyoung’s whole world was still crashing down. Only time would tell. 

* * * 

A few weeks passed, and I tried to do everything else in my normal life in that time, not wanting to give into the insecurity that Saeyoung likely was completely weirded out by me and my behavior the last time that we’d seen each other. But, my nerves were hardly doing better when he’d finally called and asked to meet at his place in the early evening, and there wasn’t a shred of joking in his tone. 

Even at his most tired in dealing with Saeran, he’d usually speak with some kind of dry humor to let me know that he was alright, or as alright as anyone could be in a situation like he was in, but now…there was none. Maybe this would be exactly as I feared, but I wouldn’t say no to him about anything. I’m sure that I never could say no, since I believed he deserved everything after having his life so controlled by the lies V told him. After those, in addition to Rika’s lies, also ruined Saeran’s life. 

My heart was beating fast as I arrived at his home at the appointed time, and we met, as always, in the parking lot. My breath caught in my throat as he approached me, because he looked good. Really good. Better than he had in weeks. He wasn’t in his usual sweatshirt and other clothes, instead wearing a well fitting dark blue button down shirt that really complemented the color of his eyes and hair on top of black pants. 

I gulped as I willed myself not to stare, trying to turn my gaze anywhere else as I spoke in a tone tight with how flustered I felt by him, “Hey…” 

On seeing him up close, I could tell that he seemed better rested now too, and I let out a silent breath of relief at that. Everything with Saeran really had been pushing him to the end of his rope, but things looked like they really were getting better. But, his face was all seriousness as he met eyes with me then and said, “So…I thought we could go somewhere.” 

I couldn’t help but gulp again, and I asked, “Where?” 

Finally, some hint of emotion flashed on his face with the barest of smiles touching his lips as he replied, “Just a place I like to go to clear my head.” 

That was all he seemed willing to say on the subject, beginning to lead his way to one of his overly pricey, fancy cars, and I frantically was searching his face for any sign of what he wanted to say to me when we got to this place. Was he trying to take me somewhere nice to…my heart beat even faster at even that thought. No, that couldn’t be it, I couldn’t even hope for that. 

So then…was he taking me there to let me down easy? He’d never been an unkind person, so letting someone down nicely in a nice place might be his idea of softening the blow. It was times like this I wished I could turn my brain off. 

The both of us got into the red car, and he just began to drive. The drive was silent, and I was honestly getting a bit to my wits end with the thoughts running through my head at what would happen at the place we were going. After about a thirty minute drive, he pulled the car into what seemed like a small park and he parked right by the lake that was in the middle of it. I’d never even knew of the existence of this park, but it gave me a few seconds reprieve from my thoughts. 

With it being dusk, the sun was making pretty orange and red streaks across the sky as it set, and the area around the lake was quiet, calming. When the car was stopped, we stepped out and he led me to a nice outcropping of rock over the lake and sat down. I carefully sat myself down next to him, wondering how close was too close, knowing that I would want to be as close to him as possible if I got to choose. I settled instead to sit with us near enough without touching, and tried to contain my thoughts rather unsuccessfully again. 

After what seemed like eons of silence, Saeyoung spoke, not looking at me, but out over the water, “MC…this last year has been crazy, but…I think I’ve finally gotten to a place where I can understand myself and everything that’s happened to me, and to Saeran.” 

The look on his face turned a little wry as he finally turned to me and continued, “No more lies now, right? Not in the RFA, not with anyone I know.” 

The tiny smile on his face then melted into something serious as he kept talking, “And you…you were just tricked into getting involved with us, but now…I can’t imagine things without you here. In the RFA and…in my life.” 

I couldn’t breathe then, the look he gave me so compelling…his eyes deep with conflicting emotions, his face with it's perfect lines drawn into an expression of nervousness, tenderness…and finally my mind stopped, since I couldn’t figure out what he was trying to say here. I didn’t dare. 

A blush then began to color his cheeks and his voice began to crack just slightly with the emotion he expressed, “You were there for me when everything in my world had fallen apart, and I…I just pushed you away. When there was no reason for you to look out for me…to care about me, I just— ” 

He cut himself off when his voice shook too much to keep speaking, his eyes tearing as he took in a breath before he kept going, “…I just want to say I’m sorry. Sorry for pushing you away, sorry for…pretending I couldn’t see how you felt.” 

His blush got worse then, as did my own, my heart beating so fast, I wondered if I could get a heart attack straight from the anxiousness I was feeling right in that moment. I still wouldn’t dare hope for anything, just waiting for him to finish talking, but my face and my eyes probably betrayed everything I felt yet again. 

He slowly, slowly inched an obviously trembling hand towards one of my own, and gently took it like I was made out of glass. That made me suck in a breath of surprise that was also written all over my face, and he gulped then, “I didn’t understand what was going through my head then, what I felt…but I think I get it now.” 

I had to be dreaming. There was no way that he’d be touching me so gently, looking at me with that nervous and tender look that made me feel a warmth that traveled through my entire body. There was no way he could feel the way that I felt. Didn’t he tell me that he felt nothing for me? My breath was so shaky as I searched his eyes for more. I couldn’t jump into this when I’d surely gotten what he was saying wrong. 

He must have noticed how conflicted I was, because he gripped my hand tighter, and looked like he was steeling himself for something. His voice then filled with affection as he continued to speak, “MC…I love you. I love you, and I’m sorry that it took me this long to figure it out.” 

I didn’t know that I was on the precipice of crying, but when a soft sob of relief caught itself in my throat, I felt so embarrassed. Why was I breaking down here when it must have been so hard for Saeyoung to tell me all of this? His eyes got concerned then, and he reached up to brush away the tears that had started rolling down my face with his free hand, and I couldn’t help but smile. With the shock of his words beginning to wear off, I was happy…so happy. 

When my tears were gone, I felt a pleasant shiver when I realized that his hand was still resting on my cheek. Maybe he realized the same thing, and I felt the miniscule tremble through his hand as he let his fingertips just brush my cheek softly, and I sucked in a quick breath at the sensation. How I'd longed for him to touch me this way, to look at me like this...I still was hoping that this wasn't some kind of wonderful dream. 

His eyes drifted slowly down my features and centered on my lips for a long moment before meeting eyes with me again, and I'm pretty certain that, right then, I'd never seen a sight more beautiful than his face in my life. The last rays of light from the day reflected in his eyes and I was sure that my entire body felt a little warmer with how fast my heart was beating in my chest. I saw him beginning to lean in, and I wasn't sure what to do. In spite of wanting this so badly, I didn't think on how I wanted it to happen, just thinking the whole business was impossible. 

I couldn't help the small murmur of pleasure that escaped my lips when we kissed, somehow feeling like my whole world was perfect, just in that moment. He held the kiss until we both had to breathe, and when we looked at each other again, I couldn't stop the small chuckle from the uncontrollable joy that flowed through me. When his lips turned upward in return, that was it for me. I couldn't be blamed for raising up my hands to his face to then bring him in for a more passionate kiss, feeling like I could finally, finally show him just what I felt for him. 

He sucked in a breath of surprise to suddenly be kissed like that, but I could barely control myself with the flood gates now opened up inside of me. I didn't have to deny my feelings any more, I didn't have to deny myself, and it was intoxicating and liberating all at once. My hands then ran into his hair and I pulled him even closer, just wanting to get as close to him as I possibly could now, and I kissed him over and over, on his mouth, on his neck, anywhere my lips could reach. 

I only stopped when I started to feel a little light headed from my own lack of breathing, realizing both of us were panting slightly now, and a shiver of arousal went straight down my spine at how disheveled he looked with his hair messed up and his glasses askew, getting a little thrill that he'd let me do that to him...that I'd done that. When he gasped for air, he noticed my eyes traveling over him, and a devious little smirk just quirked his lips, speaking breathlessly, "God, MC..." 

He took his glasses off and carefully set them to the side, and I was so glad that he didn't seem put off by my excitement. I didn't give him much of a break, diving right back in to kiss him deeper still, not sure I would ever be able to get enough, especially after all of this time I'd spent trying to convince myself, wholly unsuccessfully, that I wasn't pining for him. Now, when I kissed his neck, I whispered into his skin, "I love you, Saeyoung, I love you..." 

My hands slowly moved down his chest, my touch gentle yet demanding, sure that no amount of touching him would quench my thirst for him either. Finally I'd gotten to the bottom of his shirt and began to tug it out of his pants, just wanting to touch his skin, my fingers trembling as I touched his stomach lightly. That small contact was enough to send a jolt of arousal straight through me, and I'm sure that was obvious in the way I pressed my tongue deeper into his mouth, the kiss getting messy and a little desperate. 

I couldn't help it...just getting the little taste of him made something in me snap. My hands were now moving under his shirt, carefully taking in the feel of his muscles under my fingertips, and I found yet another way to feel short of breath because of him. I decided I wanted more and so I brought my hands out and began to unbutton the shirt, kissing him all the while. By now, his hands weren't still on me either, taking hold in my hair to lightly tug and the pricks of sensation just excited me even more. 

When his shirt was unbuttoned, I couldn’t stop myself from taking a moment to just look. I’d always tried to be careful to avoid looking at Saeyoung longer than would be comfortable in the past, not wanting to make him self conscious or think I was strange, but now, there was no reason not to appreciate the sight. I slowly pushed his shirt open a little more to see more of him and I touched his skin lightly as I watched his chest move with his quick breaths. I shivered and then met eyes with him again. 

He was smiling and then leaned his mouth close to my ear and breathed, “Like what you see? But, fair is fair, you know.” 

I couldn’t help but moan softly at hearing his voice in that husky tone, and his hands began to move down from my hair, lightly touching my neck and then reached for the top button of my shirt as well. His fingers were trembling slightly as he worked on the buttons, in spite of how seductive his voice was, and it made me feel good to know that I wasn’t the only one getting stirred up about all of this. When my shirt was open, I wasted no time getting close to lock lips with him again, moaning right into his mouth at how good it felt to feel our skin pressed together. 

I never dreamed I would get to be this close to him, doing something like this. And maybe, outside, in a park, where anyone could see us, wasn’t the best place for it, but I was beyond thinking or reason. I just wanted to be close to him…I just wanted him. I sucked in a shuddery breath as I suddenly shifted and then straddled his hips, pressing our bodies even closer together, forcing him to brace his hands behind him to hold us both up, and I felt my arousal pressing against his as I kissed and licked my way up his neck. 

“MC…” Saeyoung moaned my name and arched into the contact between our bodies, rubbing us together with more force, making me shudder as I tried to repeat the motion myself, just trying to get more friction. 

I gasped loudly at the rush of sensation that gave me, and almost all on their own, I began to rock my hips on top of his, just wanting more of that mind blowing sensation. He felt so hot, so hard against me, but to be fair, I was no less. This had to be the most erotic thing I'd ever experienced, never before being driven to such a wonton display by anyone I'd been intimate with in the past. 

I never loved anyone as deeply as I loved Saeyoung either, so I didn’t care. I would give him every part of myself, knowing that I was not likely to find anyone else that I loved to the same degree in my life. But now wasn't the time for thoughts about all that, the only thing I could focus on was the little moans and whimpers I heard from his lips as we kept moving against each other, the sweat beading on his forehead, the look of lust and affection in his eyes…I sucked in a quick gasp as I felt my cock twitch against his. 

“Sae-Saeyoung…mmmm…l-let me…” I reluctantly stopped moving on him to reach trembling, anxious, impatient hands between us to get both of our pants open to draw both of our cocks out, unable to do any more than that, pressing against him again then with nothing between us now. 

“MC, oh…” Saeyoung groaned back to me, and I couldn’t help bit twitch against him again, trying to move faster, not sure how much more of this I could take. 

Saeyoung surprised me by reaching a hand quickly between us and pressed us tight together, beginning to rub us fast and hard. It only took a few seconds, feeling him pulsing against me, feeling his hand gripping us both firmly, I desperately gasped for breath, moaning to him, “I…I'm going to—” 

My broken warning was all I could voice, just drowning in the wave of sensation that crashed over me on reaching the peak of my orgasm, and I was certain that I'd never come harder in my life. I wasn't alone, since soon after I'd started to come, so had Saeyoung, and he was left with a mess of both our fluids all over his chest. That sight made me shiver, sure that it was now burned into my memory as of one of the hottest sights in my life. 

My arms trembled as I tried to hold myself up, but I was sure my arms would fail any second with how my entire body currently felt like lead. My lips twitched upward as Saeyoung shifted me to his side, wrapping his arms around me then, murmuring into my ear, “God, my back is going to hurt later, but that was worth it.” 

When I regained my strength enough to move, I found him giving me an affectionate look with half a smile, and I couldn't help then but smile back and lean in to give him a soft kiss. This wasn't just about lust to me…it was far more than that. He meant everything to me, as unexpectedly as he and the rest of the RFA entered my life. 

“I love you.” I softly said as I caressed his face, finally looking at him with all the love I'd always wanted to show him in the past. 

“Yeah…I love you, too. Thank you for being so patient with me. I know I don’t deserve you.” He said with a bittersweet kind of look in his eyes. 

This was supposed to be a happy moment, so I tried to set us both to rights by doing our pants back up again, and reaching for a handkerchief from my pants pocket, using it to clean his chest, smirking a little in amusement, “Of course you do. And anyway…how else was I going to get myself a ride in one of your fancy cars?” 

He laughed at that and I felt myself blushing as I heard that, knowing I always wanted to hear that sound. Finally, he put on his glasses, and both of us did up our shirts again before he pushed himself up from the ground and held a hand down to me to pull me up as well. He smiled a little deviously then at me, raising an eyebrow at me as we made our way back to his car, “Well, I am hardly one to disappoint. Get ready for more thrills.” 

He waggled his eyebrows at me a little as we entered the car and I laughed in return. I was certain that life would never have a dull moment by his side.


End file.
